halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Haywood Aeronautical Dynamics
& Associates |founder=Michel Haywood |ledby= |type=Public (58.14 cR ; ~2587) |associations='Militaries:' *UNSC Defense Force *Haverson Defense Companies: *Traxus Heavy Industries *NaTech Industries *Reyes-McLees Shipyards |legrep=''Andrenetti & Co., Attorneys at Law'' (small) |parent= |subsid= |headquarters=Greater Parisian Metropolitan Zone (Sovereign Territory of France, Republic of the European Union, Earth) |locations='Earth' *Administrative Offices 001-007 (various locations) *Manufacturing Facilities 001 (Chicago) *Shipping Terminals 001 & 003 (orbit) Transcendence *Administrative Offices 015 (Jet Taem) *Manufacturing Facility 017 (Atlasville) *Shipping Terminal 004 (orbit) Reach *Testing Facility Alpha (Andreas Mountain Range) *Manufacturing Facility 012 (Quezon) Taradia *Testing Facility Charlie (Yolanda Plains) *Manufacturing Facilities 032 & 040 (Milañas City) (Note: only major locations listed.) |role=Production of various aircraft, surface vehicles, and starships |products= |founding=2441 |incorporated= |revenue= 5,000,000,000 cR (2587) |divisions=See below. |size=3 divisions |employed=Hundreds of thousands |era=*Inner Colony Wars *First Human Civil War *First Great War *Civil War of 2553 *Darçyc System Campaign *Second Human Civil War *Second Great War *War of 2626 *Operation: FROSTY PEAK *Operation: ON THE ROCKS *Galactic War *Operation: ROTUNDA |affiliation= Unified Earth Government United Nations Space Command }} Haywood Aerospace Manufacturers & Associates, later known as and known colloquially as Haywood Dynamics, Haywood, and/ore more uncommonly HAYwOOD, is a massive corporation that focuses on the manufacturing and distribution of both atmospheric and exoatmospheric craft to military, commercial, and civilian consumers. Divided into three major divisions, the company's greatest achievement is its major contract with the United Nations Space Command Defense Force, more specifically the UNSC Air Force and UNSC Search & Rescue branches. History The first roots of Haywood sprouted in 2441 with the founding of the company Mendoza Armory on Reach. The small company, which began by manufacturing the Misriah Armory-37 ICWS and developing designs of their own in order to supplement the UNSC Defense Force amid the Inner Colony Wars. It would face bankruptcy, however, and was forced to look for new options. Before long, they had refitted their manufacturing machinery and remodeled their entire infrastructure for they began the licensed production of the BY-19 Fighter, at atmospheric, lightweight aircraft whose manufacturer was also struggling. With unique marketing techniques and an extremely efficient workforce, the Armory bought the rights to the BY-19 three months later its original manufacturer. Over the next few years the company would continually grow until it rolled out its own design for the first time: the YH-5 Helicopter. Designed originally to be sold only to civilian consumers, a variant was created that was intended to transport squad-sized units to and from the heat of the battlefield. Near-Collapse During the summer of 2452, the Mendoza Manufacturing Company as it was then-named was struck by catastrophe when its CEO, Nico Mendoza, was charged with the rape and murder of a twenty-two year-old woman and left the MMC leaderless and rapidly sinking into an seemingly inevitable bankruptcy. Weeks later, hope would come through for the employees of the company as an established and affluent farmer/investor from New Jerusalem purchased the remnants of the company and renamed to Haywood Aerospace Manufacturers & Associates, the associate being his investment corporation (he hadn't owned it, though he was able to sway the owner's opinion). Under the direction of Michel Haywood, the company grew back to what it was in just forty-and-a-half months. With numerous products such as the UH-19 Serpentine and UH-37 Basilisk, Haywood was able to grasp both the commercial and military markets with a strong, intelligent aggression that launched the company into the role of leading manufacturer of atmospheric craft on Mars by mid-year of 2463. Products Division of Military Manufacturing *F-85 Cardinal Strike Fighter *UH-174 Rapid Utility Support Helicopter *UV-187 Raven Transport Tiltrotor Division of Commercial & Civilian Manufacturing *D84C-HC Auroch Dropship Division of Exoatmospheric Manufacturing *B-8107 Cruz Fighter-Bomber *C59 Archangel Starfighter *H-0488 Freighter *H-0501 Freighter *Tarblooder-class Light Frigate Association with UNSC Public Image Controversy Sponsorships Enviromental Regulations & Practices 2520 scandal Revenue/Economical Data Divisions Gallery File:HaywoodBasic.png|The basic logo for Haywood A.D. Trivia *Haywood was almost shut down months after its opening when a corrupt manager attempted to "exploit the system" and swindle hundreds of thousands of dollars out of clients. *John-117's eldest brother took the role of lead project manager for numerous various Haywood designs. *Wouldn't it be odd if Haywood's last name was Jablomi? 0.o Category:Halo: Infinity